


Fixing Magnus

by malec_4ever



Series: The Rune Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Rune AU version of "You are Not Your Own".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at ffnet as deannaG.

It amazes me, the love that my  **ShadowHunters**  fanfics have gotten, especially  **Waking Sleeping Alec**. Thank you so very much. xo

I've already done a fix it scene for  **You are Not Your Own** , called  **Alec Believes Valentine** , but that episode deserves to be incorporated into my Rune AU.

We join the episode when Alec shows up at Magnus' loft.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somebody is knocking on the door. Azazel glares at Valentine!M.

Valentine!M opens it and sees Alec.

Valentine!M glares at him, "What do you want?"

Alec walks into the loft, "Magnus you okay? You sounded odd on the phone, almost cold. You have never been cold to me."

"I told you, I'm busy."

"Right, but I know something is wrong, talk to me, Magnus."

Azazel walks into the hall, "I told you to get rid of him." He flicks his hand and sends Alec flying into the living room.

Alec reaches for his quiver and an arrow. As he lands on the floor, he lets the arrow fly. It hits its mark and Azazel is no more.

Valentine!M screams, "What have you done?"

Alec gets up and runs to Magnus, "Magnus, it's okay. You're safe."

Valentine!M pushes him away, "Idiot, go back to her."

"Her?"

"Yes, HER. Now leave."

Alec looks at Magnus confused, "Magnus, I don't know what you're talking about."

Valentine!M opens the door and pushes Alec out of the loft. He slams the door in Alec's face.

Alec stares at the door, not understanding what just happened.

He goes back to the Institute, maybe he will find answers there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus!V rubs his fingers together and paces the cell. He needs to get out of here.

For what seems like the hundredth time he screams, "I know somebody is listening. I'm Magnus Bane not Valentine..."

The door abruptly opens and Alec runs in. His beautiful hazel eyes are cold.

He slams Magnus!V against the wall and coldly says, "Do NOT speak that name."

Magnus!V reaches for Alec, but gets his hand slapped away, "Alexander, it's me. I'M Magnus."

Alec slams him against the wall again, "What did I tell you."

"Alexander, please ask me anything. I can prove I'm ... who I say I am."

Alec takes a step back and folds his arms, "Fine, what happened to Aldertree?"

Magnus!V stands straight and says in a cold voice, "I broke his scrawny neck."

Alec stares at him.

Encouraged by Alec's reaction, Magnus!V continues, "I also killed Raj."

Magnus!V dares to hope that he has convinced Alec, as he stares speechless.

Magnus!V steps closer to Alec, "We made love for the first time that night."

Magnus!V puts his arms around Alec and kisses the Love Rune, "This rune is about us."

Alec's arms go around him as he whispers, "Magnus?"

Magnus!V closes his eyes and relaxes, "Yes, Alexander, it's me."

Magnus!V rests his head on Alec's shoulder as Alec holds him tight, "You... he... told me to go back to 'her'. Aldertree never told him that the Love rune was because of him, I mean you."

"Property of Magnus Bane."

Alec whispers, "Can you fix this?"

Magnus!V nods, "Get me back to the loft and I can undo it."

Alec reluctantly lets him go, "I need help. I'll be right back. I promise."

Magnus!V takes a deep breath, "Okay, but please hurry."

Alec nods, he gently touches Magnus!V lips with his thumb and runs out of the cell.

Magnus!V understands why Alec didn't kiss him, but it still hurts.

He can only wait until Alec's return, so he paces the cell.

He glances up and sees himself outside the cell.

Valentine!M smiles at him, "YOU need to put us back."

Magnus!V glares at him, "Oh I will."

They hear the elevator bell ring.

Alec and Jace get off the elevator.

Alec walks towards the cell as Jace stands by the elevator.

Alec says, "Magnus, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Valentine, wouldn't want him escaping, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

Valentine!M smiles and walks past him to leave.

Alec glances at Magnus!V, "I'm sorry" and punches Valentine!M in the face, knocking him out.

Jace comes over with handcuffs, that he places on Valentine!M wrists. Jace pulls him to his feet and flips him over his shoulder.

Alec unlocks the cell door and Magnus!V walks out.

He glances at Alec, "Now what, Alexander?"

Alec tenderly touches his face, "Now we leave."

They go into the elevator and go upstairs. Alec walks ahead, to make sure the halls are clear, as Jace and Magnus!V follow.

They go out the side door, where Simon and Clary are waiting in Simon's van. They get in the van and Simon drives off.

They arrive at Magnus' building. They thank Simon and go upstairs to Magnus' loft.

Jace drops Valentine!M on the floor as Magnus!V gathers the necessary ingredients.

Jace and Alec watch Valentine!M, as he slowly regains consciousness.

Jace grabs Valentine!M's arm, as he stands up.

Magnus!V prepares the potion.

He pours it into two goblets and hands one to Valentine!M.

He holds his hands out to Alec, who takes out a second pair of handcuffs.

Valentine!M smiles, "Clever."

Magnus!V says coldly, "Bottoms up."

They drink the potion.

Blue light appears and they are lifted into the air. Then dropped to the floor.

Magnus lifts his head, "Alexander?"

Alec runs to him, helps him to his feet and unlocks the handcuffs. He gently kisses Magnus as Valentine looks on in disgust.

Jace grabs Valentine's arm as he gets to his feet.

The door opens and the Inquisitor walks in with two guards.

Alec stands in front of Magnus as she walks up to him, "Mr. Lightwood, what is the meaning of this?"

"Somehow Valentine was able to switch bodies with Magnus. And now they have been switched back."

"Were you going to bring Valentine back to the Institute?"

Alec refrains from rolling his eyes at her, "Of course."

Valentine laughs, "You stupid bitch."

The Inquisitor glares at him, "How dare you. I should have you executed right where you stand."

He sneers, "And never find out the truth about your grandson?"

"My grandson?"

"Oh yes, I took him from his mother's womb as payback for all the shit the Clave did to me."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

He reaches into his pocket and brings out a ring. He hands it to Jace, "Now give that ring to your grandmother."

Jace stares at him as he walks over to Imogen. He hands her the ring.

She stares at the ring, at Jace and back at Valentine, "Where did you get this?"

"Off her finger of course."

"And Jace?"

"He is Celine's son, your grandson."

Jace says, "Why should we believe you?"

"Fine, don't believe me. But mundanes have tests that can check lineage."

Imogene signals to the guards. They grab Valentine and leave.

She looks at Jace, "If it is okay with you, I would like to do this test, to make sure."

Jace nods, "Okay."

She smiles. She nods at Alec and Magnus and leaves.

Jace stands there, "Wow."

Alec smiles, "Wow indeed."

Magnus walks into the living room and sits on the sofa.

Alec gently says, "Magnus?"

"It's been a long day, Alec."

Jace nods, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alec walks Jace to the door and locks it. He walks over to Magnus and kneels in front of him, "Magnus?"

"Alec, the Agony rune made me relieve my worst memories."

Alec holds him, "Magnus tell me what I can do."

Magnus relaxes in Alec's arms, "Just hold me."

Alec gets up and sits beside Magnus, never letting him go, "I can do that."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Alec says gently, "We would be more comfortable doing this in bed."

Magnus nods, "You are right."

Alec takes Magnus' hand and stands up. Magnus stands and they walk into the bedroom.

They kick off their shoes and get into bed, not bothering to change their clothes.

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest as his lover holds him tight. Magnus holds him just as tight and fully relaxes for the first time all day.

He falls asleep safe in Alec's arms, nothing would dare harm him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up screaming "Mama".

Strong arms are holding him seconds later.

Alec gently whispers, "You're safe, Magnus."

Magnus tries to relax, safe in Alec's arms.

Alec looks at him with warm eyes, "This is about the agony rune, right?"

Magnus nods.

He rests his head on Alec's shoulder looking down, afraid that he would see disappointment in the hazel eyes that he loves so much, "I found my mother dead by her own hand when I was nine, right after she saw my cat's eyes for the first time. My stepfather walked in and screamed at me for causing her death. He called me an abomination."

"What?"

"He said she hated herself for giving birth to a monster. I couldn't take him screaming at me, so I pushed with all of my power and hit him with a fireball that burned him within seconds.

"Magnus, you were an upset boy..."

"No Alec, he was right, I'm an ugly monster."

"No! You are not ugly and you most certainly are not a monster. You are beautiful and the man that I love."

"Alexander, I never wanted you to see this terrible side of me. Aldertree, Raj, Valentine's men all dead because of my ugliness."

Alec gently lifts Magnus' head and looks him in the eye, "How many times do I need to say it? You are not ugly. They are dead because of their own actions."

Magnus shakes his head, "Alec..."

Alec interrupts him with a gentle kiss, "You", he kisses Magnus, "Are", he kisses Magnus, "Not", he kisses Magnus, "Ugly". His hand goes into Magnus' hair, as he kisses Magnus deeply.

After breathing becomes an issue, Magnus smiles, "Okay."

Alec smiles and leans against the pillows, "Good, and I don't care if our son, or daughter, has purple and gold stripes, I will love him."

Magnus stares at him, "Son or daughter?"

Alec blushes, "Oh, by the angel, did I say that out loud?"

Magnus smiles and leans over to kiss him, "Yes you did."

Alec bites his lip, "I kind of thought that sometime in the future, we might adopt an abandoned warlock child and give him or her a happy home. Most of the time, the Clave takes custody of them, but they grow up not being loved."

Magnus smiles, "You continue to amaze me, Alexander Lightwood and I fall more in love with you every day."

Alec smiles, "I love you, Magnus Bane."

They kiss.

Alec looks at him gently, "How about trying to get some sleep?"

Magnus smiles, "Okay."

They get comfortable in the bed, Magnus once again resting his head on Alec's chest as they hold each other.

He falls asleep listening to Alec's heart beating.

Magnus sleeps through the rest of the night.

**THE END**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Not Chapter 2

This isn't a chapter, it's just me rambling about stuff in reference to this story.

I moved up Alec and Magnus' conversation from  **A Problem of Memory,** because I didn't want poor Magnus to suffer longer than he had to. (I have a lot of suffering in store for him in future fanfics)

I was going to do a Rune Series version of  **By the Light of Dawn** , but I realized that it would have been **[Where are you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12556448/chapters/28596224) ** with a few changes, so I decided not to.

The main change being that Aldertree is DEAD in the Rune AU.

Izzy is drug free in the Rune AU.

Jocelyn is alive and well in Idris, so Clary and Alec never went to Iris and met Madzie. But if I do introduce Madzie into the Rune AU, I already have an idea how to do so.

- _deannaG xoox_


End file.
